Saturday assignments
by Adella-Hergreaves
Summary: Maka has Blair turn in some homework early for her to professor stein, what will happen?


This is a Fiction I wrote with my bestest freind ever! lol hope you enjoy ^-^

Blair arouse with the sun, some form of excitement running her. She jumped up from the spot she had fallen asleep on the couch in their living room. She went straight for souls room, planning to bombard him with her usual antics. When she came face to face with a soulless bed. Her whole mood went down instantly, her ears falling flat against her skull.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, where is my Soul?" She curled up, defeated on the foot of his bed. Quickly drifting back off to sleep with a long yawn and cat-like stretch.

Soul had walked into the shared bathroom of his and maka's apartment down the hall. Upon returning to his room in just his boxer shorts he scratched his head and yawned loudly before noticing Blair on his bed "uhh... Blair what are you doing?"

Her ears perked at the mention of her name, pulling her outta her unconscious state. "My Soul!" she exclaimed, full of energy. She pounced him before he had time to react. Shoving her bust in his face. "Soul," she cooed him.

"whoa whoa whoa Blair!" Soul said his voice muffled under blairs bosom, trying not to have a nose bleed again he tried composing himself 'come on soul be cool' He leaned forward onto his elbows pushing her up with him "what do you want?"

Her features took on a surprised expression, "I had a dream about my Soul, and I wanted to tell him about it." Leaning in real close until she was next to his ear. "It kinda went something like this.." she whispered attractively.

That's when Maka was quid in, pan in hand. "Soul!" she yelled at him. "Get off of her, you horn dog!"

Soul leaned his head back gaping at maka, "but maka she is the one on top of me..." He whined as he reached his hand up shifting his weight onto his one elbow so he could wipe the slight blood trail out from under his nose.

Maka made her rage face at him. "Don't get your blood everywhere, stupid!" He wrinkled his nose and gave her a toothy smile "cool guys don't bleed like that maka" he said as he tried to stand moveing Blair in the process.

Blair had her fill of the young boy, crawling off of him since she had had her fill. She stretched out across his floor, giving him a very nice view. "Blair is bored, give her something to dooo," the feline yawned.

"well uhmm..." Soul muttered his face turning crimson as inapropriet thoughts went through his mind "i don't have anything for you to do...maka?" He questioned turning to her. Maka rolled her eyes, scuffing loudly towards him. Turning on her heal, she headed back to the kitchen. "I have some assignments you can take to Mr. Stein for me, seeing as how it's Saturday," she called her answer down the hallway at the feline. Blair jolted to an upright position on all fours, heading for Maka's room to change.

She emerged in her signature blue bikini top, her jacket that was cut off at the elbows, over that and her cut off shorts, button undone and her witchy boots and hat. "Ready. To. Go." she cheered herself. Making a bee line for the front door, snagging the papers in the process, and she's gone. Strolling the streets casually, assignments in hand, she whistling merrily.

"Knock knock," she sounded in sync with her knocks on the large entrance door. Standing with one knee locked, the other hanging freely with her free hand on her hip. Stein looked up from his dimly lit computer screen as he heard cheerful knocks on his door.

Sighing he dragged a puff from his cigarette before twisting the bolt on his head and wheeling himself backwards towards his front door he pulled it open "why hello lady Blair what may I assist you with today?" He asked the cigarette not moveing from his lips.

A very feline smile spread across her lips when she saw that handsome face. Leaning down so that she was eye level with the man, putting her ladies at attention for him in her bikini top. That's when she hand the papers over to him. She purred at him affectionately, "A Maka had me hand deliver these assignments to a very sexy Dr... Stein." Giving him that overly seductive look she wore oh so very well.

He couldn't help but let his eyes wander over the body she was flaunting in front of him, "sexy?" He questioned as he grabbed the hand the papers were in, papers and all and dragged her through his front door "do come in miss Blair..." He said smirking at her.

A giggle passed her feline smile, letting him take her eagerly. She was biting her lower lip now, anticipating his actions. "How are you, Stein..?" she purred at him. His smiled widened and never being one to delay he twisted the bolt atop his head and lifting a leg over the back of his chair twisted so he could pull Blair into his lap so that she was stradiling him "would you like to perform an experiment with me miss Blair...?"

Leaning towards him as another giggle passed her cat like smile. "Anything for you Dr..." she purred in his ear, tightening her thighs around him. Stein chuckled as he ran his hands up her outer thighs until he reached the ripped edge of her jeans while pushing his chair backwards towards his exam room "should we retire to a diffrent room then?"

"Wherever is fine.." she purred to him as she let her hat fall off, revealing her ears relaxed against her skull. Letting her jacket fall to the floor as well. As he reached the door frame of his exam room his chair toppled over taking him and Blair with it, "woops" he chuckled "clumsy" me he said giving her one of his insane smiles as he looked up and back to his solid steel exam table.

Naturally, she landed on all fours over top of him. Laughing as her gaze followed his, their smiles resembling each others. She leaped for the table, landing with grace. Crouched, legs spread, licking a hand like a feline would a paw. "Meow", she mewed.

Turning over he crawled on all fours to the edge of the exam table "well well aren't we graceful?" He asked placeing his hands on the edge pulling himself up and licked his way up her inner thigh.

Her lips pulled in another cat smile. "Always, Stein.." she purred as she fell back gently on her butt, letting her legs hang over the edge of the cold table. Her hand went to the back of his head, pulling him in.

As Blair shifted her legs he reached to a table next to them and pulled off a scapel and as her hand guided him to her he sliced her shorts from the undone button to where her ass met the table giving him better access to her hidden gem.

A soft whimper passed her feline lips when she felt the cool air on her hot skin. It had been so long, how you she wanted this. Oh my, and with Stein.. An automatic purr started deep in her throat.

He smiled and licked up her thigh and to her waiting entrance, as he flicked his tounge across her clit he placed a finger at her entrance teasing her. Her hips bucked at the feeling of his hot tongue, her hand grab the rest of his hand at her entrance. "Are you gonna tease me..?" a purr, "Or fuck me, Dr.?"

Stein looked up at her "as you wish" he mumbled as he held nothing back and thrust three fingers into her and began pumping in and out of her at a fast pace, while continuing his assult on her clit with his tounge.

Her head fell back, a purr humming deep down. "O-oh, Stein.." she sighed, that familiar feeling building in her core. The corners of her mouth pulling up in a pleased manner. The sight of him enjoying her this way only turned her on more.

Stein grinned up at her and without breaking rythem he kissed his way up her stomach placeing his knee on the table he gripped the tie to her bathing suit top in his teeth and as her breast bounced free he circled her nipple with his tounge he used his free hand to message the other now holding all his weight on his one leg.

She watched him make love to her body with his mouth. Oh goddess, she was swimming in the feelings he was causing. "Ugh," she grunted, frustration building. She wanted to hear his pleasured sighs, maybe even her name. The thought prickled the hairs on the back of her neck. A shiver coursing her spine.

Pulling his other leg onto the table he leaned back pressing his weight onto the balls of his feet as he brought his hand to hips lips licking her juices from his fingers one bye one, "you taste divine my dear Blair."

The sight alone brought her to that familiar ledge, letting go so she could fall into that ocean of pleasure filled muscle spasms. "A-ahh," the whimper passed her lips full of eagerness. the moment her name passed his lips that she let go so she could fall completely. No more attachments, no more worries.

Watching her go over the edge he felt his pants tighten unbearably, he began tossing his labcoat and shirt somewhere behind him. It took her a moment to calm her breathing, but when she did she couldn't help but giggle a little at the sight of his urgency. "You're so hot when you really want something.." she smiled evily. "I like it.." her lips pulled tight, a purr slipping through, "A lot.."

"Well miss Blair I am glad to bring you such enjoyment." He mumbled strained under his breath, as he removed the rest of his clothing and began pulling the shredded remains of hers off as well. She laid there, letting him see all of her. This was everything, in her human form at least. Her feline smile took on a self confident twist. "I see I'm doing the same," she purred marvling at every curve of his perfection.

Rocking back to place his weight even on his feet again he lifted his one hand still slightly wet from Blair's juices to twist the bolt on his head in an attempt to maintain some sanity as he took his erection in his hand.

"Nuh-uh," she protested, grabbing his hand. In one swift movement, she twisted, swapping their positions. She crouched over him, leaning down to lick his toned chest. He grunted at feeling his back connect with the steel table, a shiver going up his spine at feeling her tounge glide across his skin.

A low purr sounded in her throat as she took him in her hand. Gripping generously as she started to stroke the length of him. "Mmm, Stein.." she purred "Your so sexy.. I love it.." A curious noise left her lips. "Tell me what you want, baby.." she whispered next to his ear.

Running his hands over her ears and to the back of her head he pulled her to him for a kiss, nipping at her bottom lip as he whispered huskily "get it wet so I can take you..."

Mentally she shivered, not hesitating to start lowering herself painfully slow. Kissing and licking every part of the way. She hovered over his lower abdomen, letting her hot labored breath spread his lower self. Leaning down, she took a moment to kiss his right hip bone. Her purring grew in volume when she came face to face with his rock hard member. Kissing him generously, letting her tongue dart out and over him in certain areas.

His breath hitched feeling her kiss and pick her way down his chest. Moaning slighty he growled out "stop teasing me women" upon feeling her just kiss and lick his throbbing member. She giggle, letting the tip of him past her lips. Bobbing her head expertly while she twisted her tongue around him, licking up and down while she sucked him generously.

Gasping his hand flew to the back of her head between her ears as he twisted his hands in her hair to hold onto his sanity as he growled out "oh god... Blair" unknowingly thrusting into her mouth as she sucked him. The muscles in her throat convulsed a little, but she calmed them. Taking every inch of him every trust. She managed to mumble a moan every outward pull.

He leaned forward onto the arm that was not intwined into blairs hair and after a few more thrust said to her, "its time how would you like me to take you my little minx?" With a satisfied pop noise she pulled away from him. She moved up, sitting up so she was perfectly positioned so that his tip was pressing eagerly at her tight entrance. "Ready, baby?" she questioned full of lust.

Growling slightly he thrust into her to his hilt and holding a moment, moaning as he felt how tight she was around him before he began slowly thrusting in and out of her every now and then letting out a loan moan or grunt. "Mmm," she murmured, bouncing her hips opposite to his. Every outward thrust earning a gasp while every inward trust earned a moan.

He began to pick up his pace as he lifted her into his lap by her hips never breaking rythem and controling her thrust in time with his useing his grip on her hips to pull her down onto him as he thrust up as deep as he could into her.

"Oh g-goddess, Stein!" she moaned every word, straining everytime their bodies collided. Her hands on his pecs, nails causing small crescent in his pale skin. Breasts bouncing freely with every movement.

Takeing advantage of her breasts in his face he took one in his mouth nipping and sucking in her nipple "scratch me more..." He comanded speaking around her nipple. His words pushed her over the ledge, moaning his name rather loudly as she dug her nails deeper. Pulling down his chest, towards her core as she came around him. Her muscles convulsed tightly around him.

Feeling her tighten around him was to much for him to handle, and moaning her name he thrust one last time deep into her reaching his climax "god that was amazing" he mumbled as he began comeing down from the high their actions had given him. "Blair is good at this, yes?" she questioned, sitting up right with him still inside her. Tightening her female muscles a few more times to milk her orgasm some.

Twisting the bolt on his head he gently lifted her setting her on the table next him "you are welcome in my lab anytime miss Blair." He then slipped his labcoat over her shoulders, "you might need this I shredded your clothes." "Anytime?" she beamed brightly, slipping her arms through the sleeves. Hoping down from the table.

He gave her another of his insane smiles, "whenever you want my little minx." He replied as he sat back in his stitched office chair looking up at her. An excited giggle emitted from her. Walking over to occupy his lap. "Blair has one question for you," she purred. A sudden poof of smoke surrounding them.

Woot thats it my best freind is evil bwuhahaha she wants to leave it a cliff hanger review and give your opinions and tell me what you think, should we continue? ^-^


End file.
